Jungle River Cruise
The Jungle River Cruise is an attraction located in Adventureland of Hong Kong Disneyland in Hong Kong, China. The shape of Hong Kong Disneyland's route is significantly different compared to the others and circumnavigates Tarzan's Treehouse. A grand finale is included with a battle between angry fire and water gods. Three languages are regularly available: Cantonese, English, and Mandarin. Each language has a separate queue, allowing visitors to experience the journey in their preferred language. Attraction Summary The queue takes place in a small boathouse less elaborate than the boathouses found at the other parks. After winding through the queue, guests board one of the boats and meet their skipper who speaks either English, Cantonese, or Mandarin, to accompany the park's guests who speak many different languages themselves. The boats then depart and head down the river, past Tarzan's Treehouse where the skipper tells guests to wave goodbye to the guests traversing the treehouse, for they will never see them again. The boats then drove past a mother Indian elephant and her calf playing in the water, followed by another elephant showering in a waterfall. A large bull Indian elephant emerges from the water squirting a plume of water at the boats with the guests narrowly avoiding the free shower. The vessels then drift down a narrow stream past ancient Cambodian ruins which have been claimed by the jungle. Giant spiders and king cobras watch the boats as they move on. Up ahead several crocodiles are seen resting on a small beach, while a school of hungry piranha is jumping in the hopes of attacking the guests. The boats escape into Africa and they pass a large safari camp where several curious gorillas have discovered clothes, guns, hammocks, and books, as the "Trashing the Camp" song from Tarzan plays on a nearby 1930s radio. The African Veldt comes into view where antelope, giraffes, zebras, and African elephants stare at the boats. The vessels then drift into a small pool where a pod of hippos tries to tip the boat. Several feet ahead a rhino is seen chasing a safari group up a tree while several hyenas look on laughing. Skulls and cloth impaled on broken bamboo sticks appear as tribal drums and horns fill the air. The skipper tells guests that they have entered headhunter country and must quietly sneak by. The boats slowly pass through the main village where several upright shields rest in the tall grass. Native notices the boats and all the shields now revealed to have headhunters behind them begin firing spears and poison darts at the boats as they narrowly escape into a rocky canyon. In the rocky canyon, the boats stop near two unusual rock formations that look like faces, revealed by the skipper to be the fire god and the water god who constantly feud over their differences. The fire god sets the river ablaze while the water god vomits a water bomb, causing the flames to die and the whole canyon to become a cloud of steam. The boats escape the canyon and pass a baby elephant before returning to the boathouse. Major changes *2006 - Piranha Attack and Trapped Safari scenes added, enhancement of Gorilla Camp, African Veldt, and Headhunter's Territory *2007 - Temporary scene added during the "Pirate Takeover" event (From May to August) Boats There are 9 vehicles, with a maximum of 8 in operation at any given time. *Amazon Annie *Congo Queen (Wheelchair Accessible) *Ganges Gal *Irrawaddy Irma *Lijiang Lady *Mekong Maiden *Nile Nellie *Yangzi Ying Ying *Zambezi Zelda Category:Attractions in Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Attractions with original themes Category:Boat attractions